


Games

by Petronia



Category: The Administration - Manna
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick's psychology.  Written for <a href="http://ms_manna.livejournal.com">Manna</a> during a drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna/gifts).



In the years dating back to Lissa, Warrick had occasionally caught himself thinking of his life as a game. He took initiatives and calculated risks, because he was playing: at entrepreneur, at leader, eventually at CEO, standing in impeccable evening dress amid other industry-gala attendees. The vision and will to make it happen were real, the payoff merely the pleasant result of navigating a new level. It was like the sim, in a way.

Then there was Toreth, who taught him some games could be almost too real to bear. He had never realised how badly the lesson was needed.


End file.
